


Sunday Morning (And I Never Want to Leave)

by kyungscultleader



Series: Dream A Little Dream of Me [4]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Banglo - Freeform, I don't remember if this is underage but better to be safe than sorry, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 02:53:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16547456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyungscultleader/pseuds/kyungscultleader
Summary: It's Yongguk's day off and all he wants to do is spend it with Junhong.(Junhong has other plans, but we don't talk about that.)





	Sunday Morning (And I Never Want to Leave)

**Author's Note:**

> Just another little Banglo scene I didn't use in Wide Awake.

Yongguk stirred as he woke, but dared not open his eyes just yet. Today was his first real day off in a while; he was often allowed to work at home but even then, he always had a deadline and didn't have the time to give Junhong the attention that he deserved (and that the songwriter so desperately wanted to give him) because there was always another up-and-coming singer who needed their first big hit.

Yongguk took a deep, relaxing breath in. The air was crisp and he could feel the warm sun shining onto his closed eyelids. He smiled a bright, gummy smile as he thought of the day he had planned; it was his day off, damn it, and he was going to spend it in bed, rocking the body of the boy he loves.

Of course, he noticed a slight flaw in his plan when he rolled over to pull Junhong closer to him and was met with a fistful of empty sheet. A frown crossed his features and he finally opened his eyes. He glanced around the room, sighing in relief when he saw that all the clothes they had shed the previous night – bar Yongguk's shirt and Zelo's underwear – were still on the floor.

He threw the warm covers off of him and swung his legs off the bed to get up, grimacing when his warm feet met the cool floorboards. A grin made it's way onto his face as he neared the kitchen as he heard his Junnie singing along to _Chocolate Love_ by f(x). When Junhong came into his view, the younger didn't notice him right away and Yongguk took the time to admire Zelo – the way his long legs seemed to disappear beneath Yongguk's shirt; the way his black hair shone blue when hit by the light; the way his neck was littered in small marks and bites, curtesy of Yongguk.

He approached the younger boy, who was now focused on something in a mixing bowl (waffles, if Yongguk's nose is right) and wrapped his arms around the younger's slim waist, getting comfortable with his chin on Zelo's shoulder.

“Morning Junhong-ah,” Yongguk greeted, his deep, sleepy voice sending pleasant shivers down Zelo's spine.

Zelo turned to Yongguk with a pout – one that Yongguk didn't hesitate to kiss away.

“Gukkie, you were meant to be in bed still,” he said. “I'm making you breakfast.”

Yongguk nuzzled his face into the crook of Zelo's shoulder, placing a few kisses there. “Well I had planned on eating _you_ for breakfast, but I'm sure this'll taste great too~”

“Yah! Bang Yongguk!” Zelo flushed bright red and distracted himself by pouring some mixture into the waffle maker. “You shouldn't talk like that this early in the morning.”

One of Yongguk's hands left Zelo's waist to squeeze his rear. “But you taste so good and I love making you blush.”

As if to prove his point, the elder placed a kiss on Zelo's cheek and the latter's cheeks flushed pink.

“A-Anyway, you need to have a proper breakfast because we have a big day today!”

Yongguk instantly frowned and released Zelo from his clutches to step back and cross his arms over his chest to pout.

“But why? It's my day off~ I just wanted to stay in bed with you all day!” the elder whined in a way he knew Zelo found cute.

Junhong rolled his eyes and took the first waffle out of the waffle maker and put it on a plate.

“I _know_ what you wanted to do – here, eat it – but I have plans for us today,” he finished with a sheepish smile.

Yongguk took the plate and shoved a mouthful of the waffle in his mouth.

“Bot pwans?” he asks with a full mouth, not caring about the food that he accidentally spat out at his boyfriend.

“Uh,” Junhong bit his lower lip and rubbed the back of his neck, “prom shopping plans that I may or may not have forgotten to tell you about.”

Yongguk swallowed the rest of the food in his mouth and smiled.

“You changed you mind about going?”

He was happy that Junhong had decided to go – he didn't want his boyfriend to miss out on this because his friend didn't want to go.

The younger rapper nodded furiously, his plump lips twitching into a smile.

“Youngjae hyung is going too!” he exclaimed, clapping his hands a couple times, “He called me this morning while you were still asleep. He said that he and Daehyun hyung made up – I don't know how. I don't understand their dream thing and even if they tried to explain it to me more, I still don't think I'd get it but that doesn't matter because they're together and happy again!”

Yongguk set his plate down on the bench and gripped the bottom of Zelo's (see: _his_ ) shirt and tugged the tall boy gently toward him.

“Yah! Yongguk-ah, I'll burn my waffle,” he said with crossed arms, though the reddening of his cheeks betrayed his stern eyes and pouty lips. “Also, you couldn't have put on pants when you got up?!”

“Why should I? It's not like you haven't seen it all before. Besides, I already told you what I had planned for the day,” he punctuated his statement with a pinch to one of Junhong's pert cheeks.

The teen flushed deep red and jumped at the sudden action.

“Gukkie! Go have a shower, we need to get ready,” he said, yanking himself out of Yongguk's grip and pushing the elder toward the exit.

Yongguk huffed a sigh and raised his hands in defeat.

“Fine, fine,” he muttered and shoved the last of his waffle in his mouth. “We'll go shopping but as soon as we get home, you're _all_ _mine_. Neh?”

Zelo nodded and hid his red face by busying himself with his own waffle.

“Nah go fower,” the younger told him with a mouthful of waffle.

The corners of Yongguk's mouth turned up in a small smile.

“I will, but just one more thing. Junhong?”

“Yes, Yongguk?”

“I love you.”

Zelo's smile shone brighter than the sun.

“I love you too, you big horn-dog.”

“But I'm _your_ big horn-dog,” Yongguk finished with a wink and sauntered off to the bathroom.

Zelo's eyes grew wide and his face even hotter. He shoved nearly half the waffle in his mouth and reminded himself that Yongguk was his boyfriend and it was his legal right to watch the curve of Yongguk's backside as he walked away.


End file.
